


Tea and Love, The Best in the City

by jasmine_sea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Sokka and Zuko spend a few days together and catch feelings, Bi Author, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Replaces Tales of Ba Sing Se, The rest of Team Avatar make appearances as well, They both canonically develop crushes fast so I see this as realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine_sea/pseuds/jasmine_sea
Summary: The Jasmine Dragon opens a week after Team Avatar lands in Ba Sing Se. While exploring, Sokka decides to treat himself to the “Best Tea in the City.” He never expects to be served by their enemy. Oddly enough, he doesn’t seem to be an enemy anymore. Even more strange, Sokka returns the next day. And the next. Zuko doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1395





	Tea and Love, The Best in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is the first fic I've posted on here. Thank you for reading!

The novelty of Ba Sing Se has worn off. Maybe Toph was right. The city isn’t as great as it seems. The once majestic walls surrounding the city now feel suffocating. Sokka misses the open sky. Even worse, he feels himself slipping back into the monotony of life back home in the Water Tribe. 

He hates feeling unproductive. Ever since he and Katara discovered Aang in the iceberg, he’s been fully occupied in fighting the Fire Nation and developing strategies that can win the war. They’ve accomplished so much. They even know to attack the Fire Lord during the solar eclipse. 

Now that they’re in Ba Sing Se, that progress has come to a standstill. The King won’t speak with them for an entire month. They’re stuck. All they can do is be patient. 

To pass time, Sokka distracts himself. He spends his hours studying in the library, buying various Earth Kingdom foods, and going to events with his friends. Otherwise, Sokka wanders throughout the city without a purpose. 

Inspiration for his next tourist attraction strikes in the library. On the bulletin board at the entrance, he sees an advertisement for the Jasmine Dragon’s Grand Opening. It supposedly serves “the best tea in the city.” He’ll be the judge of that.

The Jasmine Dragon is located in a brand new courtyard with an opulent, white stone fountain in the center. The building itself is beautiful. Two golden dragon statues wind around the face of the restaurant and complement the green walls perfectly. It’s a fine example of upper class Ba Sing Se.

Sokka is vaguely aware he’s underdressed, but that’s never stopped him before. He finds an empty table in the corner of the restaurant, away from the distinguished patrons, and waits to be served. 

“You need to leave,” a voice whispers, and Sokka’s heart plummets. 

He looks up and sees the Fire Nation Prince Zuko. He looks entirely different. His outfit consists of green clothes and a waiter’s apron. His hair has been cut and grown into a typical style. If it wasn’t for the voice and scar, Sokka wouldn’t have recognized him. Zuko stands at the edge of the table, blocking Sokka into the corner, and glares.

Sokka’s mouth opens to speak, and he moves to stand, wanting to break free and run. But before he could do either, a gentle hand rests on his shoulder, guiding him back down into his seat. 

“Now Nephew, is that any way to talk to a valued customer?” Iroh asks in a hushed tone. He also wears an employee’s uniform.

“He shouldn’t be here,” Zuko hisses. “It could ruin everything.” He gestures to the rest of the restaurant.

Iroh turns his attention to look Sokka in the eyes. “My apologies,” he says. “This is just a big misunderstanding. We’re not the people you think we are. My nephew, Lee, and I have recently taken refuge from the Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se. By pure fortune, we were allowed to open up this beautiful tea shop in the Upper Ring.”

Sokka blinks. They’re clearly lying. They must be. They’ve probably been tracking Aang from a distance. All Sokka can manage to say is “Lee?”

“Yes, that’s him,” Iroh laughs, gesturing at the prince, “and I’m Mushi.”

Zuko still glares at Sokka. “You got a problem with it?” he spits. 

“No, not at all,” Sokka replies while shaking his head. “But is that really the best thing you could come up with?”

Zuko scowls. “I was under pressure!”

“Sure, sure,” Sokka says, not wanting to pick a fight in the middle of a tea shop. In fact, he wants to leave as soon as possible and warn the others. “Well, I should probably get going.” He points at the door and stands. “Lots to do and all. You know how it is.”

“Please wait,” Iroh says, his hands raised. “I can tell you’re panicked, as you have the right to be, but my nephew and I harbor no ill will towards you or your friends. As you saw the last time we met, we are also enemies of the Fire Nation.” He’s whispering now. “We are not welcome there anymore. If you turn us in, we will have nowhere left to go.”

Sokka’s brows furrow in thought. It’s true that Zuko and Iroh fought Azula alongside them previously in one encounter, but that was just one moment. There’s not any evidence that proves their innocence as well. After all, Zuko threatened his village and burned down Kyoshi Island! Who says he won’t do it again?

“How can I trust you?” he finally asks.

Iroh is about to answer but notices some tables have started staring. “I need to attend to other customers before they get suspicious,” he says quietly then looks at Zuko. “Lee, have a seat with Sokka here and answer all his questions. All of them. And please be nice.”

Zuko frowns. “Okay, Uncle,” he huffs as Iroh turns away.

Sokka locks eyes with Zuko, and slowly, they sit down across from each other. Zuko crosses his arms and glares. The silence stretches between them. 

“So…” Sokka starts, tapping his fingers on the table, “can you give me something, so I’m able to trust you? At least a little bit.”

“Probably not,” Zuko mutters.

“Dude, you are so not making this easy,” Sokka complains. 

“Fine,” Zuko says, “if I still wanted to capture the Avatar, I would’ve isolated and captured you as soon as I saw you and demanded you take me to him.”

Sokka scoffs. “Yeah, like it’s that easy.”

“It would’ve been.” Zuko smirks. “I know you fight using weapons, but the only weapon on you now is a boomerang, which won’t work well indoors.”

Sokka considers his strategy. “Okay, that’s a valid plan,” he concedes, “but I wouldn’t have taken you to Aang.”

“Maybe not,” Zuko shrugs, “but I’m sure he would’ve come for you.”

It’s true. After chasing them around the world, Zuko has learned Aang’s tactics and values. Aang wouldn’t ever leave one of them behind in the hands of an enemy. Of course, Sokka won’t admit any of this, just in case. 

From behind Zuko, Sokka sees Iroh approach again, this time with a teapot.

“This is for you two,” Iroh says as he pours out two cups. He looks at Sokka and smiles. “Consider this on the house, a gift from an old friend.”

Iroh leaves as quickly as he arrived. Sokka watches him chat with an elderly couple a few tables over. They all laugh at something he can’t hear. He notices Zuko staring after Iroh as well. The prince has a small smile on his lips. Interesting. Sokka’s never seen him smile before. Combined with Zuko’s new hairstyle, the smile makes him look younger than Sokka’s ever seen. In his green outfit, he truly looks like any other teenager living in Ba Sing Se. 

“It was always his dream to open a tea shop,” Zuko breaks the silence and turns towards Sokka. He pauses to drink from his cup. The smile is gone now. “You need to understand I wouldn’t do anything to ruin this for him. He’s my only family.”

So that’s the truth.

“Okay.” Sokka nods. “I believe you.” 

And oddly enough, he really does. Sokka doesn’t know much about Zuko, but he clearly cares for his uncle. They’ve been with each other from the beginning. Maybe his uncle’s level headedness is finally reaching Zuko. Sokka reaches to take a drink from his tea.

“They weren’t kidding!” he exclaims after taking a sip, inspecting the drink. “This is delicious! What is this?”

“Uh,” Zuko says, eyes wider than normal, “it’s Jasmine. Our favorite.”

“Huh,” Sokka says and leans back, relaxed now. His arm hangs over the back of his chair. “I’m not too familiar with tea, but so far, this is totally my favorite.”

Zuko doesn’t respond immediately. His brow is furrowed like he’s unsure what to make of Sokka now that he’s not being interrogated. “Thanks? I guess,” he says. 

A large group of some nobility type walks into the shop. 

“I probably need to get back to work,” Zuko says looking at them. He stands and stares down at Sokka. “Thanks for not immediately turning us in. For what it’s worth, I regret the past few months.”

With that, Zuko leaves to assist the nobles across the room. He chats with them while giving them what Sokka presumes is the menu. He’s even smiling at them!

It’s strange. Sokka doesn’t know what to make of it. Zuko looks completely in his element, living the simple life. Maybe he was never cut out for being the Fire Nation Prince in the first place. 

Sokka finishes his tea and leaves. When he returns to their temporary house, the other three lounge on mats on the floor. They must have gotten back much earlier. 

Katara asks, “So where did you wander off to?”

“Eh,” Sokka shrugs, “the same places as usual.” Then, he adds, “There’s an unusual tea shop around here.”

“Oh, yeah?” Aang asks. “Any good?”

He really should tell them that Zuko’s in town, that Zuko knows they’re in town. He doesn’t say a word.

“Uh, it’s alright,” he says instead. “I don’t really recommend it.”

The topic is dropped, quickly being filled with other stories from his friends’ days. Sokka’s thoughts drift away from Zuko.

**

The next day brings Sokka just as much entertainment as the past few days, which is to say close to none. It’s just past noon and he’s already visited the markets, an earthbending museum, and a historic monument. He plans on going to an event later with his friends, but that won’t be until night. So now he walks until something interests him.

His mind wanders back to the day prior before he can stop himself. Sokka ran out of things to say in the shop, but later at home when he got past the shock, he had questions. Does Zuko really plan on living in the Earth Kingdom forever? Sure it was his uncle’s dream, but what does Zuko want to do? Now that he’s changed, what does it mean to Team Avatar? Sokka is intrigued. 

He’s not shocked when he ends up in the courtyard facing the Jasmine Dragon. He enters the building and goes to sit in the same corner he did yesterday. However, someone is already sitting there, eating from a bowl and reading a book. As Sokka approaches, the prince looks up.

“This is a surprise,” Zuko says, “I didn’t expect you to return.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted more tea. What can I say, it was pretty good,” Sokka says, drawing another small smile from Zuko. “You’re in my spot. Mind if I join you?”

Zuko scoffs. “ _Your_ spot? No, yesterday you were in _my_ spot. I take my lunch breaks here because it’s out of the way,” he explains. “But sure, I don’t mind.”

“You guys serve food here?” Sokka asks as he sits. 

“Just soup so far,” Zuko responds. Sokka waits and Zuko rolls his eyes. “But if you’re asking for some, fine, I’ll get it.”

Sokka thanks him as he retreats to the kitchen. He glances at the book Zuko was reading. The page has an illustration of a traditional Earth Kingdom dagger surrounded by a block of text. Only one side of the blade is sharpened, similar to a knife. The dagger illustrated was crafted centuries ago.

“What? Interested in Earth Kingdom weaponry?” Zuko asks, handing Sokka a meal.

“Yeah, actually,” Sokka answers. “I’m a weapons kinda guy. Remember no bending and all.”

“Oh, right. How could I forget,” Zuko deadpans. 

“Hey, happens to the best of us.” Sokka grins. For some reason, he’s delighted by the knowledge that Zuko is capable of joking around. “So what do you do when you’re not working the tea shop?”

Zuko shrugs. “The tea shop’s kind of a full time thing. Only Uncle and myself work here.” He gestures towards Iroh pouring tea for someone nearby. 

Sokka frowns. “Well surely you have some free time. Do you travel around the city much?”

“Not exactly.” Zuko shifts in his seat. “I don’t really know where I’d go anyway.”

Sokka feels bad for him. 

“So there’s this sword fighting competition tonight,” Sokka starts before thinking otherwise. “Originally, I was gonna invite the others to go, but it might be nice to go with someone who also likes weapons, and obviously you do because of what you were reading earlier, or at least I assume you do, so...” Sokka trails off. He has no idea what he’s saying. His face feels warm.

Zuko’s eyes widen, unaffected by Sokka’s stumbling over words. “Are you inviting me?” he asks.

“Only if you want to go.” Sokka acts nonchalant.

“Sure.”

Sokka breathes out in relief. He thinks to himself that it’s weird he was holding his breath at all. 

“Great,” Sokka says. “I’ll pick you up here tonight.” He gestures to the restaurant’s entrance.

After that, Sokka eats quickly and excuses himself, saying he has “errands” to attend to, and goes to pay Iroh at the counter. He leaves thinking about how he has evening plans with Zuko. 

**

As he’s getting ready later, Sokka convinces himself it’s not weird he’s taking extra consideration into what he wears. He chooses a darker blue tunic than normal. It’s sewed with silver threading along the hem, a traditional mark of Water Tribe formalwear. Of course he wants to look more presentable. It’s his first outing with a new friend! 

Zuko. His new friend. Sokka smiles as he re-ties his hair in the mirror. Just yesterday, he would’ve never imagined he would befriend the Fire Nation Prince. He isn’t upset about it though. It’s actually pretty nice, having one less enemy.

“So where are you going?” Toph asks, scaring Sokka half to death. She leans against the doorway of his room.

“Toph!” he shrieks. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”

“Eh, whatever,” Toph shrugs, “Got a hot date or something?”

“What!” Sokka blushes scarlet. Good thing she can’t see him. “No! Why would you think that?”

“You’ve been getting ready for, like, half an hour. At night. I figured it was important,” she says. “Also, I can feel your heart beating crazy fast.”

“That’s because you flustered me!” Sokka yells. “I’m just going somewhere with a friend.”

Toph laughs. “Yeah, right. You don’t have any friends here besides us. Who is she?”

“He is a guy I met yesterday,” Sokka turns to leave, pushing past Toph, “and we’re going to be spending a nice, _platonic_ time together.”

“Yeah okay, Snoozles,” Toph is grinning, “have fun on your date!”

Sokka storms out of the house. Who does Toph think she is? It’s not like he falls for every person he talks to! He invited Zuko as a gesture of _friendship_. It was perfectly clear! Sokka arrives in the courtyard, spots Zuko, and stops dead in his tracks.

Zuko stands in a dark green outfit embroidered with gold thread. The waist of his shirt is tapered with a matching gold sash and emphasizes his broader shoulders. His hair is ruffled like there was an attempt at styling, but now it hangs loosely around his face haloed with golden-orange light coming from the restaurant. He’s beautiful. 

Zuko waves from where he stands. Sokka’s heart rate spikes. Numbly, he waves back. His mouth is dry. Great. Now he wishes he was on a date.

Sokka clears his throat. “Zuko, nice outfit.” It’s an understatement.

Zuko tugs at the hem of his shirt. “Thanks,” he says, looking Sokka over. “You look good too.” Sokka swallows inaudibly, fighting to keep his expression steady. “Uncle said I should dress up for this.”

“Wise man,” Sokka responds, voice slightly scratchy. He coughs again. “Let’s go. We’re gonna take the train to the stadium,” he says, this time more stable.

The ride to the stadium only takes a few minutes. The work day is long over, and the traffic is light. Sokka had pre-bought the tickets, so they immediately find their seats. The audience is packed in a small stadium surrounding a stage. 

It’s a traditional sword fight competition. Eight competitors are competing tournament-style. The goal is for one fighter to win either by knocking out their opponent or getting their opponent to admit defeat. 

As the tournament begins, people cheer in support of their favorite swordsman. Sokka is quick to join in screaming insults at the losing fighter. With a particularly scathing comment, Sokka nudges Zuko, asking for agreement. Zuko rolls his eyes, but the expression’s betrayed with a smile.

In the third fight, one man fights in a league of his own. He swings his sword with more grace and strength than the others. It hardly takes him any effort to gain the upper hand on his opponent.

“Wow, he’s good,” Sokka whispers.

Zuko’s attention is fixed on the fight. He frowns.

“What are you thinking?” Sokka asks when he notices.

“I could definitely take him,” Zuko states.

Sokka bursts into laughter. “Well, yeah,” he agrees, “you are a powerful bender.”

“No.” Zuko shakes his head. “I mean with my swords.”

“What!” Sokka’s eyes widen. “Since when could you use a sword?”

Zuko turns to him. “ _Swords_. Plural. I’ve been training with twin blades for years. I may be more talented with them than my bending.”

Sokka gapes. “Wow. Uh, that’s really,” _(it’s “unfairly attractive” is what it is)_ , “cool,” he settles on.

“I can show them to you sometime,” Zuko says, then adds, “if you want.”

Sokka nods multiple times. “That’d be great.” He looks back to the fight. He’s lost interest. Tapping his fingers against his legs in thought, he turns to Zuko. “So I know we just got here, but could we go get your swords?” he asks with a pleading smile. “Maybe we can spar. I feel like it would be more entertaining.”

Zuko glances between the fight and Sokka, then smiles. “Let’s go then.”

They duck out of the stadium and head back to the Jasmine Dragon. The journey back seems even shorter. There’s hardly any people out. The city has gone quiet. After Zuko returns with a sheath strapped to his waist, he says, “There’s a park nearby. We can practice there.”

Sokka had visited the park the third day he was in the city. It’s one of the only locations in the Upper Ring that’s free from manmade structures. It consists of a grass field with a natural pond in the center. A few trees are scattered around the waterfront, offering shade to guests on a hot day. Sokka didn’t think the park was anything special. You’ve seen one park, you’ve seen them all.

The change from day to night is drastic. It’s an entirely different place. The moon shines brighter and casts a cool glow over the park, offering them light amid the darkness. Hundreds of stars reflect off the pond, causing the water to sparkle. Faintly, the tree leaves rustle as a breeze glides by. Sokka and Zuko are alone. This scene is solely theirs.

“It’s beautiful,” Sokka whispers, utterly captivated.

“Yeah,” Zuko agrees quietly. “Sometimes I forget things can be this peaceful.”

After staring at the pond for some time, the slice of metal moving against each other disturbs the silence, knocking Sokka out of a trance. In each hand, Zuko holds a dao sword. Their blades glint off the moonlight. 

“Technically,” Zuko starts, crossing the blades across his chest, “these swords are new, but I’ve trained with dual swords since I was young. So I’m familiar.” Zuko surveys the park and steps further away from Sokka. “I don’t see anyone else here. Do you?” 

“No, why?” Sokka asks, glancing around.

Instead of answering, Zuko uncrosses his swords in a wide arc. As he does, flames swirl off the edges of the blades, engulfing him in a fierce, orange glow. His hair ripples alongside the blaze. Then, he sweeps his right blade overhead in a circular motion only to rest with it pointed in Sokka’s direction. The flames flare and extinguish themselves.

Beyond the blade, Sokka stares in awe at Zuko, who now grins, wild and free. “So I could do that,” Zuko answers.

Sokka laughs and grins with him. “Okay, showoff!” he teases. “How long have you been waiting to try that one?”

Zuko lowers his swords and wipes a hand across his forehead. “A few weeks at least. The Earth Kingdom doesn’t exactly allow for much firebending.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sokka reaches forward and makes a grabbing motion with his hand. “Let me try.”

“How much training do you have?” Zuko asks as he hands Sokka a sword.

“None at all,” Sokka beams. “You’re gonna teach me.”

Zuko’s eyes widen before crinkling up with laughter. His free hand rises to partially cover his mouth as he snickers. He’s shy, Sokka learns. Warmth surges in his chest.

“Seriously!” Zuko exclaims, his voice wavering with amusement. His hand falls away, but he’s still smiling at Sokka. “What were you thinking? You said you wanted to spar, but there’s no way you’d stand a chance.”

“Oh come on,” Sokka acts hurt. “Give me some credit. I am a part of Team Avatar after all!”

“And if I remember correctly, I’ve beaten you before,” Zuko taunts with a smirk.

“I’ve gotten a lot better since then!” Sokka pouts.

Zuko takes a fighting stance. “Then show me,” he demands.

Sokka matches the stance, then charges, jabbing his sword at Zuko who dodges and strikes Sokka’s sword from below, close to the hilt. The force rattles up Sokka’s arm, causing him to release the sword. It goes flying in the air only to be caught in Zuko’s free hand.

They stare at each other, both shocked, before Zuko huffs and doubles over in laughter. Sokka follows him, face red. Soon, they’re both gasping for breath.

“Okay, okay,” Sokka concedes, breathing hard. “Perhaps I was a little overconfident in my skills.”

“A little?” Zuko echoes. “You’re terrible!”

“Well, I’m sure you weren’t too hot yourself when you first started. Teach me some techniques then we’ll see what happens.” 

They spend the next couple of hours going through beginner level moves. Zuko demonstrates a movement, and Sokka studies him, following his form. Zuko either nods approvingly or corrects Sokka’s movements. A few times, Zuko has to place his hands over Sokka’s and move his hands through the motions for him. Sokka chooses to ignore how warm his hands are and, more than once, suppresses the urge to shiver as Zuko’s fingertips ghost and press along his wrists. Zuko’s touch is gone as quick as it arrives, leaving Sokka to fight by himself. It’s hard work, but Sokka’s having fun. He thinks Zuko is too. At least, he hasn’t said otherwise.

Eventually, Sokka says, “Okay, now I know I can win for sure. Let’s go for real,” he demands.

“Are you joking?” Zuko’s brow is furrowed. “You’ve barely learned anything.”

“No, I’m serious,” Sokka says. “I promise.”

Zuko shrugs and takes a fighting stance. This time, Zuko makes the first move and swings at Sokka’s side. Sokka blocks and counterattacks, letting Zuko block several attempted jabs. This time Sokka swings, but before there’s an impact, Sokka pulls back, a feint. He dodges under Zuko’s sword, steps behind him, and pushes Zuko’s back hard while kicking his leg out from under him. As he falls, Sokka points his sword at Zuko’s neck, effectively pinning him to the ground.

“What!” Zuko gasps. “That’s cheating!” His face is turning pink.

“No,” Sokka argues, “that was me using strategy to beat a more skilled opponent, and it worked! I bet you didn’t expect me to use moves other than the ones you taught me.” Zuko says nothing. Sokka grins, still pointing the sword at Zuko. “Now,” Sokka continues, “admit defeat, and I’ll help you up.”

“Fine,” Zuko admits. “You win. Happy?”

“Very,” Sokka says as he pulls the sword back and helps Zuko up. Sokka yawns.

“It’s getting late,” Zuko says. “We should head back.”

Sokka agrees. Zuko takes Sokka’s sword and sheathes both blades. Wordlessly, they walk back to the Jasmine Dragon. They linger at the entrance of the shop.

“Hey, Sokka,” Zuko says, breaking the silence. “Thank you for inviting me tonight.” He’s blushing. “I had fun.”

Sokka feels his face become warm in response. The thanks is unexpected. He waves it off with a “no problem” and hesitates. “I was actually planning on stopping by tomorrow too.”

He wasn’t, but it’s not like Sokka has much to do anyway. He might as well spend his time with the prince. 

Zuko smiles at him. With the newfound lighting of the restaurant, Sokka notices how it makes his eyes warmer. Once again, his pulse quickens. _Spirits_ , Sokka really likes him. “I’d like that,” Zuko says. “Have a good night.” He disappears into the restaurant. 

Sokka’s feels too warm. “Yeah, see ya later,” he calls after him too late. 

As he returns home, Sokka feels like he’s in a daze. He knows he falls fast, but this feels different than usual. Maybe it’s because he knows Zuko from previous encounters. His remorse certainly intrigued him yesterday. There’s also the fact that Zuko is just plain attractive. But after tonight, there’s more to it than that. Sokka hasn’t laughed that hard in a long time. That’s probably a factor. But there’s something else that he’s missing… 

Sokka collapses on his bed. All the training is finally catching up to him. He’s too tired to think anymore. He falls asleep with Zuko’s eyes burned into his mind and his laugh ringing in his ears. 

**

When Sokka wakes up, his first thought is of Zuko. He wants to talk to him, make him laugh again. On the other hand, it might be weird if he showed up to the Jasmine Dragon first thing in the morning. He doesn’t want to come across as clingy. Luckily, Sokka does have some restraint. Instead of marching to the tea shop, he spends his time trying to find distractions on the other side of the city.

He visits stores and the library again, looking for things he may have missed. He goes to a restaurant with a line out the door for lunch. He even goes back to the house to take a nap in hopes of speeding up time.

By the afternoon, Sokka can’t take it any longer. Surely, he’s waited long enough. 

When he walks into the restaurant, Zuko is counting money behind the counter and Iroh is cleaning a tabletop nearby. There’s only a few other customers in the building. Sokka approaches the counter.

“Excuse me, sir,” Sokka starts, drawing the other’s attention. “I’d like a cup of your finest tea.”

Zuko visibly brightens. “Sokka, glad you made it,” he says. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

“Aw, you missed me,” Sokka jokes. His hand clutches over his heart. “I’m touched.” 

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like it’s a big deal,” he says. “It’s a slow day is all.”

“No,” Sokka disagrees with a grin. He won’t let Zuko get away easily. “We both know the truth.”

Now Zuko’s face is starting to turn red. “Just shut up,” he says with a glare.

“Hey, Lee!” Iroh interrupts their conversation. “You’ve been working hard all morning. Why don’t you take the day off?” he suggests. 

Zuko frowns. “But what about the restaurant?” he asks.

“You said it yourself,” Iroh says. “It’s a slow day. Go get changed and spend time with your friend.”

“Well,” Zuko drawls, untying his apron, “if you say so.”

After Zuko leaves to get ready, presumably to the house-part of the building, Iroh turns to Sokka.

“I want to thank you,” Iroh tells him.

“Huh.” Sokka is confused. “What for?”

“Ever since you arrived, Zuko has been happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen, in fact. For so long, I’ve feared he would spend his life in the dark. But you, Sokka, have brought light into his world.“ Iroh’s eyes shine. “I’m more grateful than you’ll ever know.”

Sokka doesn’t believe it. There’s no way he could have such an impact, especially in a short amount of time. It must be a misunderstanding. “How do you know it’s because of me?” Sokka asks. Unconsciously, his hand fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “Maybe it’s because of the shop’s success.”

“No,” Iroh disagrees kindly. “Give yourself more credit. He talks about you, you know.”

Now that could be convincing. Sokka does value facts over theories. “Oh, really?” Sokka asks. “Like what?”

“All good things,” Iroh chuckles then draws his hand to his mouth to whisper covertly, “I caught him staring at the door several times today, waiting for you. That’s why I want him to take the day off.”

They hear footsteps drawing nearer. 

“We can talk some other time,” Iroh says. “Have fun,” he wishes Sokka. Then, much to Sokka’s dismay, Iroh winks at him. 

Sokka splutters, hands flailing, “H-hey! It’s not like that!”

“Like what?” Zuko asks.

“Nothing!” Sokka shouts. Iroh grins innocently and walks away, causing Zuko to narrow his eyes at his uncle.

“Hmm,” Zuko hums, unconvinced. “If you say so.”

“So,” Sokka says, “anywhere in particular you wanna go?”

“Actually, yeah,” Zuko answers, allowing him to change topics. “My uncle went to this foreign food market last night where they make Fire Nation snacks, but he ate them all before I got back. He said he ‘couldn’t wait,’ ” Zuko huffs and makes the air quote gesture. Sokka finds it endearing. 

“Then lead the way,” Sokka tells him.

The store is located near the edge of the Upper Ring, close to the Middle Ring, but Sokka insists he doesn’t mind the walk. He hasn’t done much travelling around that area, so it should be interesting.

“Hey!” Sokka exclaims when they enter the store. “You didn’t mention they have Water Tribe food!”

The market is roughly divided into four sections, separating the different taste palettes by nation. 

“I mean, I thought you assumed,” Zuko says. “It would’ve been weird if they only served Fire Nation food.”

As Sokka darts to the Water Tribe section and makes his selection, Zuko approaches the Air Nomad themed food. 

“Hey, Sokka,” Zuko calls, stopping him from grabbing yet another piece of food. “You should get Aang some of this stuff.”

Sokka walks over. “Why? What is it?”

Zuko holds up a block of Air Nomad food. The description says it’s made of Sky Goat milk. Sokka’s never seen anything like it before. 

“It’s Air Nomad food,” Zuko explains. “I doubt many places make it anymore. He probably really misses it.”

“I’ve never thought of that.” Sokka’s eyes sting as the realization dawns on him. “He’s probably accepted that he’ll never eat this stuff again.” He looks down at his selection. “You know what, I’ll get my food tomorrow,” he says. “For now, I’m getting as much Air Nomad things as possible.”

After making their purchases, they take the longer route back, walking along the bank of a river. It’s starting to get late. The sun is going down, making everything orange. Sokka feels warm. Perhaps it’s all the spicy food Zuko keeps giving him. Though it’s probably the fact that Zuko laughs every time Sokka makes a show of how he can’t handle the spice of each bite. After an especially hot snack, Sokka races to the river and tries to rinse his mouth, only to scream and spit the water back out because it’s gross. Zuko laughs so hard, he tears up. Sokka considers it a win.

As they near the tea shop, Zuko presents Sokka with a final snack. “Okay,” Zuko says, “I saved this for last because I think you’ll actually like it.”

“Wow, one out of twenty,” Sokka deadpans. “How generous.”

It’s a circular piece of bread with a pocket in the center full of sweet sesame paste. Sokka nods approvingly.

“Why can’t all Fire Nation snacks be like this?” he mumbles.

“Actually,” Zuko says, “a lot of them are. I just thought it would be fun to give you the hot ones.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Sokka says, mouth full. “You’re still evil after all.”

“Yeah, maybe so,” Zuko agrees, smiling. 

He glances at the tea shop, then turns back to face Sokka. “Hey,” Zuko starts, his expression suddenly serious, “do they know about me?”

That grabs Sokka’s attention. “What?”

“Your friends,” Zuko clarifies. “Have you told them about me yet?”

Sokka winces. “Uh, no, not yet. Sorry.”

Zuko shakes his head. “No,” he says, “I actually think that might be better for now.” Sokka raises an eyebrow, so Zuko explains. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to confront them yet. They might still hate me.”

Sokka frowns. “I don’t think they would.”

“But if they did,” Zuko argues then averts his eyes, “then I might lose this,” he finishes, gesturing both at Sokka and the shop. 

His face is steady, showing no emotion. 

But Sokka knows better. He knows that Zuko is scared of losing his new life in Ba Sing Se. 

“Hey,” Sokka claps him on the shoulder, making Zuko look him in the eyes, “that won’t happen,” Sokka assures him, “but if it makes you feel better, I won’t tell them.”

Zuko nods. “Thank you,” he says.

It’s almost completely dark now. “Well,” Sokka says, “See you around?” Zuko nods again, and they part ways.

When Sokka returns to the house, the other three are lounging in the living room. 

“Hey, guys,” Sokka calls, getting their attention as he pulls the dairy block out of his bag. “Today I went to this cool foreign shop on the other side of town. Aang, you might like this.”

“Is that cheese?” Aang asks, astonished. His eyes are shining as he grabs it from Sokka’s hands. “You have no idea how weird it is that no other nations make this stuff!” He cradles the food like it’s precious. “Man, this would taste amazing with some dumplings and curry,” he says softly.

Sokka pulls something else out of his bag. “Oh, like this?” he asks. It’s what the label on the container says.

“Sokkaaa,” Aang cries and clings to him in a tight hug. “Thank you so, so, so much.”

Sokka hugs him back. “I’m glad you’re happy, truly, but I can't take credit for this,” he says. “A friend suggested it. He thought you’d appreciate it.” He pats Aang on the back a few times.

“Is this the same guy you went on a date with yesterday?” Toph pipes up.

“It wasn’t a date!” Sokka tells her, yet again. “He’s just a friend I made who works in a tea shop near here.”

Katara raises her eyebrow. “Is this the same tea shop you mentioned the other day, but specifically recommended against it?”

“I guess,” Sokka admits.

“Well, then it’s decided,” Aang says as he steps away. “I have to go thank him right now. Where is he?”

Sokka laughs. “He kinda wants to remain anonymous, but I can give him your thanks.”

“What? That’s not fair!” Aang exclaims. “Why do you get to thank him and not me?”

“Yeah!” Toph says. “Let us meet him. I’m bored!”

Sokka shakes his head. “Um, he’s shy.”

“I know that’s a lie,” she says.

“Maybe it is,” Sokka defends, “but I promise there’s a totally valid reason behind him not wanting to meet you!”

“Guys,” Katara says, “drop it.”

“Yes!” Sokka agrees. “Thank you!”

“Besides,” Katara continues, “if their relationship is as serious as we think, we’ll have to meet him eventually.” This gets a laugh from the other two and a groan from Sokka.

“You know what?” Sokka says. “I don’t have to take this! I’m going to my room.”

“Goodnight, lover boy,” Toph calls after him as he storms away.

Sokka closes the door behind him, and their laughter fades away. Was it really that obvious? They know he gets a crush on anyone attractive. How can they tell this one means more? He’s only vaguely referred to Zuko a few times. Normally, he’s gushing about his new love interest to anyone who’ll listen. Now, he’s trying to take it slow and not ruin his chance. Actually, that could be the difference.

His thoughts are too loud. Sokka needs to go on a walk and clear his head. He opens the window and slips into the dark. It’s a poor choice on his part that he returns to the Jasmine Dragon. There’s no way this is going to clear his thoughts.

The storefront is closed, so Sokka walks around to the back of the building. Above him on the second story, there’s windows with light shining through. That must be the living space of the building. Sokka scales the wall and looks into the first window on the left. Luckily, it’s Zuko’s room. He’s sitting at a desk, reading under candlelight.

Sokka taps on the glass and Zuko jumps. He sees the flame of the candle flicker. Zuko turns and gapes.

“Sokka!” he hisses as he opens the window. “What are you doing out there!”

“Sorry,” Sokka smiles apologetically. “My friends were being mean to me, so I left.”

“So why are you here?” Zuko asks.

“I know I was basically just here, but I wanted to talk to you,” Sokka says. He pulls on Zuko’s hand. “Sneak out with me.”

Zuko blushes. “What? I have to-,” the words die in his mouth at Sokka’s pleading expression. He sighs. “Sure, okay,” he agrees. “Where do you want to go?”

“Let’s go back to the park,” Sokka suggests. “It’s nice there.”

With that, Sokka drops back onto ground-level, followed closely by Zuko. Their walk to the park is silent. Like last time, it’s empty. Sokka thinks it’s a shame. The park looks its best under the moonlight. They sit on the ground next to the pond. Sokka leans back on his hands, carding his fingers in the grass. It’s cool to the touch.

“What do you want to talk about?” Zuko asks.

“I don’t know,” Sokka shrugs. “I figured it would just come to us.”

They stare at the sky. It’s a full moon today.

“The moon looks nice today,” Zuko states.

“It does,” Sokka agrees. “How much do you know about the Northern Siege?”

Zuko thinks about it. “My uncle told me Zhao killed the moon spirit,” he says, “but a princess gave her life to restore it.”

“She was my girlfriend at the time,” Sokka says. Zuko’s eyes widen. “We only knew each other for a short time, but I think I loved her.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko says after a moment. “I didn’t know.”

“It happens,” Sokka says. His eyes are glassy as he looks at the moon. Quietly, he says, “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I was stronger. I wonder if she’d still be alive.”

“You’re plenty strong,” Zuko argues. Sokka scoffs, so he continues. “I’m serious. You may not be a bender, but you’re good at strategies. You don’t act like it, but you’re smart, and you use it to your advantage.” Zuko looks over Sokka appraisingly, which causes Sokka’s face to flush. “I bet you’d make a good leader,” Zuko states, “one of the best I’d know.”

“Wow, you sure know how to make a guy blush,” Sokka jokes, fanning his face. “But I still wonder.”

“I don’t think you could have done anything differently,” Zuko says softly. “My uncle says Zhao was rotten inside. He would have done anything he could to kill the moon spirit.” 

Sokka doesn’t respond. 

Zuko continues. “Once, I challenged him to an Agni Kai, a firebending duel. I won, but as I turned away, he attacked me. My uncle was able to stop the blast from hitting me, but Zhao wasn’t satisfied. He sent an assassin for me.” Sokka was horrified. “I nearly died,” Zuko finishes.

Sokka’s mouth hangs open. “But,” he protests, “you’re the Prince! Couldn’t he have been arrested and possibly executed for that?”

Zuko smiles sadly. “My father wouldn’t have cared.”

“Why?” Sokka’s frowns. 

“My father hates me,” Zuko explains. “He was the one who burned and banished me. He had me convinced I was lucky to be born.” Sokka’s eyes burn. He’s crying now. “The reason I’m hiding in the Earth Kingdom is because he wants to lock me in a cell forever. This is the only place I’ve ever felt safe.”

Zuko sees Sokka wiping at his eyes and cringes. “Sorry,” Zuko apologizes. “That was too much.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sokka disagrees. His fists clutch tightly at the grass, tearing out the roots. “He’s a monster for doing that to you. His own son,” Sokka hisses. He tosses the loose grass ahead of him. The blades drift on the water. “If anything, I should be sorry for complaining about myself.”

Zuko frowns. “Sokka, I didn’t tell you this to make your struggles seem invalid,” he says. “I just wanted to say we’ve both been hurt before.” Zuko looks at him. “You can complain all you want. I don’t mind.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Sokka jokes. “I love to complain.” 

Zuko seems unsure about how to react. He says nothing. Sokka falls backward, now lying in the grass. 

“In all seriousness,” Sokka continues. He stares up at Zuko. From this angle, the moonlight only partially lights his face. He looks ethereal. “It means a lot. I don’t really have anyone else to talk to about this.”

“I’m the same way,” Zuko answers as he follows suit and lays down. “I could probably talk about this stuff with my uncle, but it’s embarrassing. I hate talking about myself.” He turns slightly to stare at Sokka. “But with you, it’s so easy.” He’s whispering now. 

The realization strikes Sokka, not violently, but as if understanding the solution to a long forgotten puzzle: the factor that attracts him so much to the Prince. He didn’t realize it the previous night, but with Zuko, he doesn’t need to pretend to impress others. He can be himself, and Zuko likes him for who he is, flaws and all. What do you know, at this rate, he might fall in love.

“I’m glad I walked into the shop that day,” Sokka confides.

“Me too,” Zuko replies. 

They’re so close. Sokka can see the gold reflecting in Zuko’s eyes. It would be so easy to lean in and kiss him. He’s right there! Sokka could pitch his face forward and do it.

But Sokka’s a coward. 

Would it even be worth it? The heartache that would follow? Even if Zuko likes him in return, Zuko seems so happy working at the Jasmine Dragon, and Sokka knows he won’t be in Ba Sing Se much longer. He doesn’t want to make Zuko choose between him and safety. He’s not worth it.

Sokka turns, facing the sky, and stifles a fake yawn, making a show of stretching his arms.

Zuko chuckles. “Getting tired?” he asks.

Sokka glances at him, and maybe he should’ve never looked because Zuko is looking at him, _really_ looking at him, with adoration in his eyes. At that moment, Sokka knows the feeling’s mutual. Spirits, Sokka wants to kiss him under the stars. Again, Sokka tears his eyes away.

“Yeah,” Sokka lies. “It’s so peaceful here, I could just fall asleep.”

Zuko stands up and extends a hand. “Then, let’s get you home,” he says, pulling Sokka up.

Sokka leads the way back to his temporary home. In a way, it’s an immense display of trust, leading a former enemy directly to his past target. But Sokka doesn’t even consider it beyond the surface level. He’s trusted Zuko not to harm them for a few days now.

“It’s a nice house,” Zuko comments.

“The Earth King knows how to treat his guests,” Sokka agrees. He lifts up the window to his room.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow night?” Zuko asks before Sokka can enter the building.

Sokka should lie and break this off before he’s in too deep to recover. His heart can only handle so much. He needs to end this, but he can’t. He’s weak, so he answers truthfully.

“I’m free,” he says. “What do you have in mind?”

Zuko smiles, and really, how did Sokka think he’d be able to resist him?

“You’ll see,” Zuko says. “Just meet me at the park at sundown.”

Sokka nods and wishes him a good night.

As he shuts the window, there’s a knock at his door.

“Tell me you know what you’re doing,” Toph says as he opens the door. She’s quiet, as if she was woken up.

“I don’t,” Sokka answers, “but don’t worry. You can trust him.”

She’s silent, assessing. “Okay, but be careful,” she yawns. “None of us want to see you get hurt.”

Sokka pats her head. “Thanks, Toph,” he says. “Go back to sleep.”

She leaves and Sokka lays on his bed. Exhaustion clouds his vision. It turns out he really is tired. He’s thankful. He doesn’t want to lie awake with his thoughts. His eyes close.

**

Sokka wakes up anxious. Is it right to meet up with Zuko tonight when he knows they can’t be together in the future? He considers canceling. He needs to talk to someone about this.

He knocks on Katara’s door. She’s in the middle of braiding her hair.

Katara sees his expression and frowns. Concern fills her eyes. “Are you feeling okay?” she asks. “You don’t look too good.”

“Physically, I’m fine,” Sokka says. “Mentally, I don’t know.”

“Sit,” she gestures at a chair, finishing up her braid with a hair tie. “What’s wrong?”

Sokka breathes. Katara waits. “So you guys were right yesterday,” he starts. “I really like my friend from the tea shop, and I’m pretty sure he likes me back.”

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?”

Sokka shrugs. “I guess, but this guy’s a refugee from the war. Now that he’s in Ba Sing Se, this is the first time he’s ever known true peace.”

“It’s never stopped you before,” Katara says. “He probably knows the risks.”

“With this guy in particular, I really don’t want to drag him back into the war,” Sokka explains. “It would be especially dangerous for him.”

Katara hums in thought. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” she finally says. “I don’t see what’s wrong.”

“Okay,” Sokka says, “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

“I’ll try,” Katara says. It’s the best Sokka can get.

Sokka takes a deep breath, bracing himself. Here it goes. “It’s Zuko,” he says.

“What!” Katara’s brows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“The guy I’ve been seeing,” Sokka explains. He clasps his hands and fidgets with them. “It’s Zuko.”

Katara’s eyes widen in realization. “All this time!” she says, shaking her head. “Zuko! How?” 

Sokka runs a hand through his hair. He hasn’t tied it up yet. “Well, uh, you see,” he flails. “He’s no longer an ally of the Fire Nation, and he regrets what he’s done in the past.” Katara’s arms are crossed. “He’s actually not a bad person, I swear. He’s just been through a lot. His uncle told me that Zuko is the happiest he’s ever been, and Zuko said he finally feels safe. I don’t want to harm his safety or happiness with my own selfish feelings.”

Katara is silent for some time. “I don’t know exactly what happened to Zuko to change him in this way,” she says, “but if he truly feels this way about you, I think he should have the final say. He should be the one to decide if being with you is worth the risk.” Her eyes shine with conviction. “Let him choose his own battles.”

Sokka nods. Katara’s right. If he truly cares about Zuko, he’ll let him make the choice. “Thanks, Katara,” he says, smiling slightly. “I feel better now.”

Katara smiles back. “No problem. I hope everything works out for you,” she says, then adds, “but if I find out he does anything, and I mean _anything_ , to hurt you, he’ll be sorry.”

“Uh, thank you?” Sokka answers as he stands up. “But that shouldn’t be necessary.”

As Sokka returns to his room, he strategizes. He needs to tell Zuko how he feels and express his fears about having a relationship. Tonight, there should be a moment, an opening, just perfect enough to tell him. He can’t let his nerves get in the way. He must succeed.

**

The sun is finally setting, so Sokka is getting ready. He wants to look his best, so he wears his dark blue tunic again. Additionally, he puts on another necklace. It hangs slightly lower than his whale bone choker. It’s a silver chain he got from an Earth Kingdom jeweler. It’s supposed to mean good luck. Sokka’s going to need it.

When Sokka arrives, Zuko is sitting in their usual spot. He also dressed up, wearing a dark brown suit with gold lining. The gold thread swirls around his collar and down his sleeves in an elaborate design. It’s regal, fitting of a former prince.

Zuko sits next to a box woven with bamboo. “I’ve brought food,” he says as Sokka draws near.

“It better not be Fire Nation food,” Sokka jokes, earning a smile from Zuko. “I can only handle so much spice.”

“No, you’ll like it,” Zuko answers. “My uncle and I made it. We’re adding it to the menu soon, so it’s more Earth Kingdom style.”

Zuko pulls out two trays of food. They’re still steaming. It smells delicious. He takes a bite of chicken pig, and it tastes good too. Sokka raises an eyebrow. “ _You_ made this?” he asks.

“Okay, it was more my uncle than me,” Zuko concedes. “But,” he continues, “I did make this.”

He takes a kettle out of the basket and presses his palm to the base. Within seconds, it’s steaming. He pours tea into a cup, handing it to Sokka, before pouring himself a cup.

“What’s this?” Sokka asks.

“Tea,” Zuko replies.

Sokka rolls his eyes. “No kidding. What kind?”

“It originated in the Earth Kingdom. Before living here, I had no idea it could be a tea as well.” He’s somewhat blushing. “It’s rose tea. It’s good, one of my favorites.”

“Rose tea, huh? Never knew it could be made into tea,” Sokka says, then continues, grinning, “I’ve only heard of its connotations.”

This time Zuko rolls his eyes.

They’re silent as they eat. It’s quiet enough to hear the chirping of the grasshopper-beetles. Sokka thinks this may be his best chance to confess and ask Zuko how he feels.

He says, “Zuko, I need to tell you-” exactly as Zuko says, “Sokka, I have something for you.”

They laugh and Sokka says, “You go first.”

“I have something for you,” Zuko repeats.

He pulls a thin black box from the basket and hands it to Sokka. 

“It’s a gift,” Zuko says. “Open it.”

It’s a dagger, Sokka realizes as he takes off the cover. It has a black handle, detailed in gold, and a white blade that glints off moonlight as he twists and turns it. Inscribed on one side of the blade says, “Never give up without a fight.” It’s beautiful. 

“Wow,” Sokka breathes. “It’s amazing. Where did you get this?”

“It’s similar to the one in the book I was reading the other day,” Zuko replies. “My uncle gave it to me when I was younger. I’ve carried it with me ever since.”

Sokka’s mouth hangs open, before saying, “Zuko, I’m touched, but I can’t take this. It means too much.” He tries to give the blade back.

“Too bad,” Zuko chuckles, pushing Sokka’s hands away, “because it’s yours now.”

“But why?” Sokka asks, turning his attention back to the blade. 

He’s still watching it shimmer when Zuko leans in and kisses him. His lips are hot, yet soft, against Sokka’s, pressing into him with caution. Zuko’s hand rests along Sokka’s jaw, holding him close. Before Sokka can react, Zuko pulls away, almost like he was never there, leaving behind warmth in exchange.

“That’s why,” Zuko answers, eyes searching Sokka’s for a response. His hands wring together. Hints of flames dance off his fingertips.

Sokka is frozen, locked in place. Blood rushes behind his ears, making it difficult to hear. His whole body feels like it’s overheating. All Sokka can do is stare.

Zuko averts his eyes. “Um, maybe I was wrong,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I assumed. I thought-.”

Before Zuko can say another word, Sokka springs forward, regaining his mobility, and kisses him back hard, nearly tackling Zuko in the process. Within a moment, Zuko wraps an arm around Sokka’s waist to steady him, and his other hand comes to rest at the back of Sokka’s neck. Sokka cradles Zuko’s face between his hands as he slants their lips together. 

After several moments, Sokka pulls back slightly. Their breath comes in gasps. “You assumed right,” Sokka breathes, nearly touching Zuko’s lips. His voice sounds rougher to his own ears.

Sokka pulls back further and stares at Zuko. He’s a blushing mess and his mouth is stained pink. His eyes are dark. Due to the tingling in his own face and lips, Sokka knows he must look equally wrecked. 

“But,” Sokka says, “I’m not sure if we should.”

Zuko frowns. “What are you saying?” he asks, slipping away from Sokka. They remain sitting close but not enough to touch. His voice is lower, raspier. Sokka swallows. 

“I don’t want you to have to rejoin the war on account of me,” Sokka tries to explain. “It would be unfair to you.”

The confusion in Zuko’s face turns to fondness. “Sokka, that’s kind of you,” Zuko says, “but I’ve always known I would rejoin the war.”

“You did?” Sokka furrows his brows. “But I thought you were happy here.”

“And I am,” Zuko agrees. 

Then, he shifts, sitting up straight.

“Sokka, I need to tell you something,” he confesses and stares at the ground between their legs. “The first day you visited the tea shop, I wasn’t sure what my future would hold. At the time, I genuinely wanted to help my uncle, but…” he trails off. 

His fingers twitch and clutch at each other. Once again, fire dances from his fingertips. A nervous habit, Sokka realizes. He waits for Zuko to continue. 

“But I was at war with myself,” Zuko whispers. “I was scared I might go back to my old ways if given the chance. I knew I couldn’t hide forever. Whether I like it or not,” he huffs, “I’m the Prince of the Fire Nation. I’m not allowed to just disappear, but I didn’t know what to do and where to go.”

Zuko turns his full attention to Sokka. The gold of his eyes flicker and burn along with the fire of his hands. Sokka is lost in them.

“You made my future clear,” Zuko tells him. “When we called a truce, and you treated me like a friend, it felt like someone was finally seeing me, that I had actually improved, and it wasn’t just in my head.” Zuko smiles and continues. “Maybe it’s pathetic, but throughout my life, I’ve rarely been treated with such kindness. The Fire Nation thrives off of fear and anger, but I don’t want to live that way anymore.”

The flames die, and Zuko clasps Sokka’s hands within his own. He’s warm. Like lightning, the warmth spreads through Sokka’s body, igniting him. He’s caught in its trance. 

“Sokka,” Zuko says, eyes shining with clarity, “I want to join you and the Avatar in defeating the Fire Nation, and I want to help establish a new era of peace and kindness.” He reddens. “If you’ll have me, of course.”

“Oh, I’ll have you, alright,” Sokka mumbles before turning scarlet, comprehending what he said.

Zuko just laughs and yanks Sokka’s hands forward, drawing in Sokka with them. Again, Zuko kisses him.

Eventually, they’ll return to the tea shop, and soon, Sokka will introduce Zuko to the group. His friends will, with little hesitation, accept him as a new member, and Team Avatar will be complete. Together, they’ll defeat the Fire Nation and establish peace throughout all four nations.

But for now, under the stars and the moon that shines brighter than ever before, Sokka kisses him back.


End file.
